1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate generally to webpage rendering, and more specifically to reducing CPU load during rendering of animated images on a webpage.
2. Background
Webpages typically render multi-frame or animated images by rendering an entire webpage including images outside the viewport. Yet, rendering all animated images, inside and outside the viewport, taxes the CPU. The greater the number and speed of animations on the webpage, the harder the CPU works to render those animations. There is therefore a need in the art for systems and methods for rendering animated images of webpages that are less-taxing on the CPU.